Rainbow in Konoha
by macabrediru
Summary: L'Arc en Ciel has been split because of Orochimaru's power. It's up to Hyde, Ken, and the Konoha genins to rescue the rest of L'Arc en Ciel and find out the motives behind Orochimaru's abductions.
1. Chapter 1

En Ciel

-Here is chapter one.

Honestly, Tetsu didn't care that fans always swooned over him. But this time, his tolerance and kindness would soon be punished. As he threw his bass pick into the crowd, the security was weakened by a mob of screaming fan girls. He tried to run away, but tripped over a cord and fell. Slowly, the yells of the fan girls and the smell of cigarette smoke faded away as Tetsu fell into a state of unconsciousness.

Ken always did the same thing on the day of a concert: Rehearse, eat, smoke, and smoke more. After the concert he would wave at the crowd and throw his guitar pick at the same time with Tetsu. How can he not expect the security to lag? A few hours before, he was having a conversation with them (which ended up into a drinking party thanks to Ken). His regretful thoughts were interrupted as Tetsu crashed to the floor screaming help. To Ken's horror, a group of fan girls were trying to drag Tetsu of stage. He looked over to the security. The hangover caused them to be trampled by these crazy girls. Ken didn't waste a second. He decided to save himself by running backstage Hyde who chose to ignore Tetsu's screams of terror quickly left as well. Before reaching safety, Hyde glanced behind him and saw that Yukihiro was being closed in by another mob of girls. That's when he realized something- all the girls looked the same. Ken ran forward to save Yukihiro, but Hyde grabbed him and yelled "It's too late, Ken, he's gone." In a flash of light, Yukihiro and Tetsu rose in the air, struggling. "Let me go!" yelled Tetsu who started punching at the invisible force. Yukihiro swiped the air with his drumsticks to try to release himself, instead he hit Tetsu's head and knocked him out. One of the identical girls started cackling and made a rather obscene (or so it seemed) gesture with her hands and immediately something white transparent floated out of Tetsu's mouth. The whole stadium seemed locked in time as this happened. The transparent object looked like a figure, perhaps a human. It gracefully left his body into the girls hand gesture (which wasn't an obscene at all) where it shone bright until it disappeared. Then Tetsu's body fell with a lifeless _thud._ Yukihiro stayed afloat for a while, with Ken at his heels crying. The girl watched with interest until she got bored and kicked the bawling Ken out of the way. After that, she performed the same ritual on Yukihiro. Ken caught Yukihiro's body as the girl vanished. The stadium filled with life again as the security guards sobered up.

"Those were not ordinary fan girls," said Hyde to himself. He stared at Tetsu's motionless body on the hospital bed. His eyes settled on Tetsu's broken arm and muttered something. Ken was sitting in the chair and was reading a magazine casually. However, he was not into the magazine, instead his mind wondered to where his eyes were looking at, Yukihiro. He resided on the hospital bed beside Tetsu's. Even though he was as still and motionless as Tetsu, Yukihiro's injuries were minor. "_If I was there a moment later, he would have suffered like Tetsu…"_ Ken lamented and continued to pretend reading. A few moments of silence was like the eye of the storm: still, yet bearing tension and the feeling that anything can happen. "Ken." Hyde said. Ken looked up to see Hyde standing over him. More moments of silence passed; the eye of the storm has not passed. Suddenly Hyde's eyes began to water. "Hyde-san…your blurry eyes." Ken joked, for he, too, suddenly had the urge to cry. A stray tear ran down Hyde's cheek, but he quickly brushed it away. Before Ken could say anything, Hyde put his hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and said, "Ken-san…Tetsu and Yuki are…" Ken didn't want to hear it. He pushed Hyde's hand off his shoulder and started singing Driver's High loudly. Someone from the opposite room yelled something about terrible singing and threw his I.V. pouch at him. "Harshness…" he said and gingerly rubbed his head. "Ken, listen." Hyde said, "  
Tetsu and Yuki have been taken away." Ken looked at him skeptically then looked over to where Tetsu and Yukihiro's bodies lay, and then looked at him again. "Really, Hyde-san, I think you hit your head while running away from fan girls." Hyde argued, "I meant that their SOULS have been take. Don't deny that u didn't see what happened at the stadium 2 weeks ago." He trailed off since Ken started shaking. "Ok, ok, you got me there, now if their souls have been taken what do we do?" Ken asked then put his magazine down on the end table. Hyde thought for a moment and finally said, "Remember those fan girls that looked exactly the same?" Ken nodded like he knew what he was talking about. Hyde continued, "Well they look like this anime character I saw somewhere before." Ken coughed. "Hyde-san you have got to be kidding me! That has nothing to do with anything!" Hyde looked smug; he couldn't wait until he could prove Ken wrong.


	2. Flower

Flower

-Second chapter of story. Getting bored already…

Ken shifted uncomfortably. Smiling, Hyde started to talk. "I know how much you love anime and stuff like that…" Ken shrugged. "The girl I saw at the stadium looked exactly like the person on your wallpaper."

Suddenly Ken stood up. "Orochimaru!" he yelled. "Very ugly wallpaper indeed…" Hyde said under his breath. Ranting about Orochimaru, Ken didn't notice Hyde's opinion. "How can this be? I don't get it! What can we do?" Ken paced nervously around the room. Hyde thought that this would take a while so he sat down on a chair and began reading an article in a magazine. Of course he wasn't really reading, but instead he was peering over the magazine to keep an eye on Ken. This went on for minutes until a surprising movement from Ken caused Hyde to put down the magazine and stare intently. Ken pulled out his cell phone and called someone he had on speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Kishimoto-san?"

"Ah…yeah who are you?"

"Who doesn't matter, we need you at the hospital right away."

"…Ok."

He hung up and looked grimly at Hyde. "Kishimoto?" Hyde questioned. Before he could reply, the door opened and a rather flustered-looking man walked in. Hyde didn't have time to go "What the hell…" since the man started talking with Ken. Hyde tried to listen, but the conversation was to difficult to understand. Words like "ninjutsu" confused the heck out of him. But since Ken and the other man seemed to know what they were talking about, he stayed quiet. After what seemed like hours, the two men finally stopped talking and turned to Hyde. Ken spoke, "Hyde, this is Masashi Kishimoto." Hyde nodded his head in acknowledgement event though he thought, "What the hell…" Ken continued, "Please tell Kishimoto-san what happened with Tetsu and Yukihiro." Hyde hesitated. He gave Ken an "I-thought-you-told-him-already" look. Despite this, Hyde explained what happened, but didn't take his eyes off Ken.

"Oh, I see what happened!" Kishimoto said after a few minutes of elaborating in his mind.

Hyde stared while Ken was overjoyed. "You do?" They asked in unison.

"One of my fans was so obsessive that he built a machine that could bring my characters into this world…"

Hyde scratched his head and Ken whistled. "Should I reserve a place for you in the loony-bin?" asked Hyde.

"No, seriously." He said. It started to rain and Kishimoto glanced at his watch. "Holy cow remember that person that I was talking about?"

"Yea you told us five seconds ago." Hyde said.

Kishimoto decided to ignore this remark. "I have to meet him today, maybe you should come along."

They shrugged. What have they got to lose?

As the left the room, Ken looked back. "Hold on, I'll be right back." He said. Hyde gave him a look. He did not like Kishimoto.

Racing back into the room, he picked up a bottle of water on the table. He tipped it into the vase on an end table between the two hospital beds and left.


End file.
